


I'll See You This Weekend Right?

by JayLightnStrike



Series: See You Again [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai will probably join the Hinata Shouyou protection squad, Awkward Oikawa, Bonding over volleyball, Cute, F/M, Firsts, Fluff, Friendship, Hinata siblings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Hinata, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Someone help Oikawa, Suspicious Teammates, Texting, Volleyball, weekend shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLightnStrike/pseuds/JayLightnStrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s true that Oikawa has girls lining up to get a chance to even talk to him. And yet, he can’t stop thinking about that little ball of sunshine that follows Tobio-chan around. Hinata, on the other hand, just wants to know what spiking a toss from the Great King is like. The solution? Weekend practices!</p><p>.....This is a really bad idea and Oikawa knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did I Actually Just Agree To This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

All in all, Tooru Oikawa’s life kind of sucked. Except for volleyball and maybe Iwaizumi when he wasn’t being mean and calling him names. Most people would think that he had it all, what with the girls lining up just for the chance to talk to him. Honestly, it was sort of, kind of, really annoying.

More so because he didn’t like any of them. Although that may be in part because he was too busy admiring the cute orange-haired boy on the other side of the court, even as the ball was shot down before his own team’s libero could receive it.

No. That was not the reason _at all_.

“Shittykawa!” That was Iwaizumi.

Oikawa turned, smile in place. That was probably a mistake, because it seemed to make Iwaizumi more temperamental than before.

“Get your head in the game already and stop day dreaming damn it!” No really, he was pleasant sometimes. If one took into account when he was sleeping and not yelling at Oikawa for some reason or another.

“Iwaizumi!” Oikawa whined. “I didn’t even do anything this time!”  
“That's exactly why! Because you didn’t. Do. Anything.” Iwaizumi gritted out, glaring at the brunet. “So stop watching girls and start playing some damn volleyball!”

Oikawa sighed, almost relieved that Iwaizumi had assumed he was watching his fangirls, and not that cute piece of a- _‘Nope stop right there! That's not where my train of thought should go right now!”_ Oikawa thought to himself, panicking at where his thought process seemed intent to take him. Today was probably not going to be a good day.

\--------

But, when they won the match later, with two sets in their favour and one in that of Karasuno’s, Oikawa supposed that it might be a good day after all.

At least, he had been under that impression until about ten minutes after the game had ended when he found himself in a precarious situation involving a hallway that wasn’t as empty as he originally thought.

“Oikawa-san!” A loud voice shouted, and Oikawa was surprised it didn’t echo down the hallways he had _thought_ were empty.

Turning around while attempting to kepe his usual charming smile on his face instead of bursting into tears, Oikawa faced the small player. “Chibi-chan! How unexpected to see you here!”

“I was looking for you, duh!” That was sort of unexpected. Mostly, actually, but Oikawa liked to think he had an air that drew people to him.

“Mm, any reason in particular or did you decide to come play volleyball with my team rather than yours since they can’t seem to even beat us?” In retrospect, that was probably not a good way to impress your kind of sort of crush.

Hinata made a face and Oikawa _really_ wished he hadn’t said that. “No, I just wanted to ask for some advice. But it's fine.” That last part was muttered and Oikawa _really really_ wished he wasn’t such an idiot.

“Ah no! You can ask my anything Chibi-chan! We’re friends ne?” Were they friends? Oikawa wasn’t sure, but he had a connection to Hinata through Tobio so that was close enough.

“We a- Okay! Sure! Yah!” Hinata’s face went slightly pink as he stumbled over his words.

“So, you were planning to ask me something, yah?” Oikawa smiled at Hinata, hopefully not in an intimidating way.

“Right! Yah! Um, well, it's kinda about Kageyama.” Hinata's face dropped.

 _“Uh-Oh.”_ Thought Oikawa. That was just splendid. He hoped this wasn’t some sort of weird crush that Hinata had on Tobio and not hi- nope stop. Game face! Game face! Wait, not game face, that might be too intense! Oikawa’s systems were very quickly failing so it was a good thing Hinata didn’t need any encouragement to continue because he probably couldn’t in his currently scrambled mindstate.

“It's just he’s being a sort of total jerk and won’t practice with me on the weekends even though I know he has the time and I really need someone to toss to me but Suga-san’s busy with university stuff and so I figured maybe I could ask you!” The fast pace Hinata spoke at made it somewhat harder than normal to understand, but Oikawa got the message loud and clear.

Kageyama was a jerk. Hinata wanted to practice. With Oikawa. Of all people. On weekends. Meaning privately. Meaning just the two of them.

Well that was it. Oikawa had officially lost it, because there was no way in a million years this would actually happen. It was a really, really nice dream though.

“So will you do it?” Hinata’s soft voice knocked Oikawa right out of his inner turmoil.

There was nothing wrong with saying yes to a dream right?

“Of course Chibi-chan! I’d be glad to help you, but on one condition!”

Hinata blinked, looking like he hadn’t entirely expected Oikawa to agree, but he went along with it anyhow. “Ah, okay. What condition?”

“You simply have to return me a favour of some sort when I ask!” Oikawa smiled, smirked more than anything really, but close enough. It might be good to have Hinata owe him a favour.

“Oh! I guess that's fine, as long as you don’t ask me anything weird.” Hinata’s face scrunched up slightly.

“DUMBASS WE’RE LEAVING!”

Ah yes. That was Tobio-chan, ruining everything as per usual. Oikawa didn't have much time to brood on it though, because a phone was suddenly shoved into his line of sight. He blinked at it for a moment, not quite understanding what was wanted of him.

“Your number!” Hinata prompted. “So I can text you and we can figure out when and where to meet up, stuff like that!”

Oikawa blinked again. Yes. That made sense. He quickly typed his number in, setting the contact name to Oikawa with a little emoji star on each side of it.

“Here,” he said, handing it back to Hinata. “Text me later and I’ll register you in my phone too.”

Hinata smiled, and Oikawa swore he was looking directly at the sun, with how blinding it was.

“Thank you so much! I will for sure!” They stood there almost quietly for a second more, before they were interrupted yet again by Tobio-chan stomping down the hallway, no doubt to drag the red-head away.

‘Oi Dumbass! I told you we’re leaving, so let's go damn it!” That was all Tobio-chan said before turning around and stomping back down the hallways he had come from. Polite as always it seemed..

“Ah right!” Hinata replied to Tobio-chan before looking back at Oikawa. “Thank you so much Oikawa-san! I’ll see you later!” With that, he ran after his sullen teammate, leaving Oikawa alone in the hallway yet again.

“Well,” Oikawa muttered. “That could have gone worse.”

“What could have gone worse?” Iwaizumi appeared behind him, albeit unexpectedly, and Oikawa jumped slightly.

“Ah! Nothing! Nothing at all, Iwa-chan! I was just talking to myself!” Oikawa waved his hands in front of him, trying to appear as unsuspicious as possible.

“Well whatever. Karasuno just left and we should start packing up to go home as well.” If he had noticed anything strange about Oikawa’s demeanor, he didn’t comment on it, something Oikawa was grateful for.

“Ah, yah. Okay.” Oikawa retreated back to the locker room with Iwaizumi, pushing his Hinata encounter to the back of his mind for the time being.

He wouldn’t think about it again until later that night, when he received a text from a certain Karasuno player.

\-------

Oikawa was finishing calculas homework when he phone vibrated against the desk in his room. He fumbled for a minute before picking it up and checking the message.

 

**_From: Unknown Sender_ **

_Hi Oikawa-san! This is Hinata Shouyou!! You said to text you later so here!_

Oikawa’s eyes widened briefly, before he set about creating a new contact page.   

Labeling Hinata as ‘Shou-chan’, he typed a message back.

**_To: Shou-chan_ **

_Yes, thank you. Did you want to set up a day to practice now?_

**_From: Shou-chan_ **

_Sure sure!! Are you free weekends? I could come out to Miyagi, or if you want, you can come over to_ _Yukigaoka!!_

Oikawa smiled lightly, it might be better to go over to Yukigaoka. Hinata lived far enough away from his teammates that it was unlikely they’d be interrupted. Miyagi, on the other hand, would be far too risky if he wanted to keep this a secret from iwaizumi and the rest of his team.

**_To: Shou-chan_ **

_I can come to Yukigaoka if that's okay. Any day on the weekend is fine._

**_From: Shou-chan_ **

_Okay!! If it's okay with you, you can stay at my place overnight?? That way we can practice all weekend!!_

Oikawa stared at his phone for a moment. Did Hinata actually just ask him to sleepover? They hardly knew each other right? He sighed.

**_To: Shou-chan_ **

_Sounds like a plan! Guess I’ll see you this weekend then! :)_

**_From: Shou-chan_ **

_AWESOME!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH OIKAWA-SAN!!!_

Oikawa put his phone back down on the desk, intending to clear his mind before attempting the final few calculus questions. He was going to spend weekends with Hinata. And he was going to sleepover, which meant they would be doing more than volleyball. Oikawa’s mind started entering a zone he didn’t need at that moment and he quickly backtracked his thoughts. Hinata didn’t like him that way anyways, there wasn’t any need to make things out to be more than what they were. They were just rivals practicing volleyball.

Right?

Of course, this seemed like the perfect time for Oikawa’s inner turmoil to be tossed aside with the loud sound of his phone vibrating on his desk. A text message.

**_From: Shou-chan_ **

_I’m looking forward to this weekend. Lets have fun okay?_

Oikawa dropped his phone, going red. “What have I gotten myself into…”

Nothing good. That much was certain at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone, I'm glad to see you've enjoyed it enough to at least read the first chapter!! (Is it as short as I think it is...?) I've been out of the fanfiction loop for awhile so I hope everything looks okay! If there's any weird errors let me know. I tend to make odd grammar mistakes. Also, I'm sure some of you are far more knowledgeable than I am about this fandom, so feel free to give me some constructed feedback (Please don't yell at me uwaah!!)  
> I'm not sure how often I can update, but we'll just see okay? I'm super busy in my final year of highschool and if anyone knows what the International Baccalaureate (IB) program is, I'm sure you understand!  
> Also, if anyone is willing to beta in the future, let me know! I typically work over google drive so its not that hard to share documents. I don't have many friends who are into anime, or even this fandom, so the help would be great!  
> Again, thanks a ton and I hope to see you later!


	2. Volleyball and Hinata's Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!! Or anything else that pops up in here!

 

In retrospect, getting up at 5 in the morning on a Saturday to take a train to Yukigaoka wasn’t Oikawa’s best idea. Actually, it was probably one of his worst ideas to date, minus that time he decided to let Iwaizumi drive them over to Tokyo for a day trip. In his defense, Oikawa never would have suspected the guy to have such terrible road rage.

On second thought, nevermind. It made total sense.

Oikawa sighed, looking out the window at the scenery whizzing by. It really was a beautiful place, despite its somewhat more sheltered location. Perfect for all kinds of hand holding walks and- Oikawa wasn’t ready to mentally deal with this right now. He’d had enough trouble trying to stay focused for the rest of the week, so as to not attract Iwaizumi’s ever watchful eyes. It had sort of worked, at least from what he understand of Iwaizumi psychology. 

**_Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Yukigaoka Station in approximately five minutes. Please stay seated until the train has come to a full stop. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed riding with us today._ **

Oikawa listened to the announcement, stretching his arms to alleviate some of the stiffness that had formed during the ride. It felt more like he was going to his death rather than meeting a friend. It was still really strange to think of Hinata as a friend. Aside from Iwaizumi, Oikawa didn’t really have a large spectrum of people that he could call friends. Of course, there was his volleyball team and all of the fangirls and other people that flocked around him, but they weren’t really friends. 

Not really.

Agh, his life sucked damn it.

The train halted suddenly and Oikawa jerked forward in his seat slightly, not expecting the stop. That he probably would have expected, had he actually been paying any sort of attention. Oh well.

Waiting for the train to come to a full stop as the announcement had requested, Oikawa stood up, taking his duffel bag with him as he went. Contained in it were the basic sleepover necessities, like pajamas and a toothbrush, as well as volleyball related gear, assuming they would spend a large portion of time practicing. There was also a volleyball, just in case, although Oikawa figured that there was likely already a large number lying around the Hinata household. He hoped that his attire of an old blue jacket, a black t-shirt and jeans wasn’t too casual.

“Oikaaawwwaaaa-saaan!!” The bright, excited voice that could only belong to one person, rang out and Oikawa found himself being practically tackled by said person. 

“Ah, Chibi-chan?” Trying to act at least marginally surprised, Oikawa turned his head sideways to peer at the red headed boy. Dressed in a light blue hoodie and simple black jeans, Hinata was the picture of casual perfection. He was smiling widely, amber eyes sparkling. Was sparkling even a way to describe someone's eyes? Oikawa wasn’t sure, but he’d use it anyways. 

“Come on come on! Let’s go!” Removing himself from tackle formation, Hinata grabbed Oikawa’s arm and started to march out of the station, pulling Oikawa with him.

_ “So this is what being dragged into hell feels like,”  _ Oikawa thought sullenly.  _ “At least I can rest easy with Shou-chan’s adorable face ingrained within my memories.” _

“Oikawa-san?” Hinata’s inquiring voice snapped Oikawa out of his daydreaming state as he suddenly found that he had his arm back and had consequently stopped walking.

“Sorry Chibi-chan! I, uh, got a little distracted looking at the scenery!” Oikawa grimaced. That was entirely believable.

Hinata tipped his head to the side, a confused look on his face. “What do you mean? It isn’t really that interesting is it?”

“Oh, well, it’s just a lot different from back home is all!!” Waving his hands in front of his face while trying to cover up with a quickly constructed lie, Oikawa internally cursed his lack of attention over everything today.

“Awah, really?” Hinata grinned at Oikawa. “I can show you around a little bit more later, if you like.” At this point, Oikawa was simply glad that Hinata had believed him.

“Sure! That’d be really neat Chibi-chan!” Oikawa smiled lightly, as the two started walking again. “Are you going to show me all the places you’ll take your girlfriend to?” Might as well test the waters.

Hinata’s face went red as he struggled to defend himself. “No! Of course not, that’d be weird! Anyhow, there’s no way a girl would want to come here of all places!!”

Oikawa laughed. “That’s fine Chibi-chan, I was just teasing~.”

Hinata pouted slightly. “Well whatever. We’re almost there anyways, my house is just up there.” He pointed to a regular looking beige house at the end of the street. “There’s a volleyball net set up in the back for us to practice with.”

Oikawa made a sound of agreement, gazing at the house as they approached. It was simple, in a good way, with a cheery disposition and atmosphere that seemed fitting. He wondered if the rest of Hinata’s family was just like the tiny ball of sunshine next to him.

“We’re here!” HInata cheered, bounding up the front steps to pull open the door, allowing Oikawa to step in first. “Just put your shoes on the side ‘kay? We can come grab them before we go outback later!”

Oikawa did as he said, placing his shoes near the wall before trailing after the already up in action Hinata.

“Mom I’m home! And I brought my friend back with me!” Hinata yelled into a room that Oikawa assumed was the kitchen, judging by the slight sugary smell emanating from it.

A women with light brown shoulder length hair that had a similar structure (height and all) to Hinata popped her head out of the kitchen. “Hello there! You must be Oikawa-san! Shouyou’s talked quite a lot about you and it's lovely to finally meet you!”

“Mooooom!” Hinata whined, you aren’t supposed to tell people that sorta stuff!”

“Now Shouyou, we aren’t supposed to whine in front of guests are we?” Oikawa decided he really liked Hinata’s mom. 

“Ah! Don't worry about it Hinata-san! I’m intruding into your home after all,” Oikawa bowed politely, trying to impress her as best he could.

“Nonsense! Guests are guests!” Smiling at Oikawa in a motherly fashion, she continued. “Oh, but please call me Haruna, Hinata-san makes me feel so old!”

Hm. This was going well. “I insist that you call me Tooru then. I can hardly be so as informal to call you by your first name if you won’t refer to me by mine.” 

“And so polite! It’s a shame Shouyou isn’t as polite as you,Tooru!” 

“MOOOM!!” Hinata’s enraged voice cut through their conversation 

Haruna looked at her son, smiling menacingly. “Yes, Shouyou dear? Is something wrong~?”

Hinata blanched and shook his head in denial. “Uh, no, of course not! W-why would anything be wrong?! Everything's just great! Gwah worthy even!!” 

Oikawa smothered a laugh, finding Hinata’s fear towards his mother somewhat hilarious.

Haruna clapped her hands together. “Oh good! Well, I suppose I’ll let you boys get to work then! I’ll see you later then, Tooru dear!” With that, she retreated back to the kitchen.

Hinata swiveled to face Oikawa. “Quick! Let’s go before she comes back!” Half dragging Oikawa for the second time that day, Hinata raced down the hallways of his house. Reaching a door on the left, Hinata pulled it open, shoving Oikawa inside and slamming it shut once they were both inside. 

Hinata spun around from his position of facing the door and grinned. “You can just put your stuff anywhere. I’ll just grab a volleyball and then we can get our shoes and go outside! Oh, and if you want to get shorts or something that's fine to! Bathrooms to the right if you want!”

Oikawa nodded, dropping his bag in a corner of the room, next to the dresser, before pulling out shorts, his knee brace and volleyball pads. Deciding to use the bathroom as to avoid any weird situations, he left the bedroom and located the bathroom on the right. 

Switching out his pants for shorts, and removing his jacket, Oikawa adjusted his knee brace on right leg and pulled a regular knee pad onto the other. He didn’t know how much receiving he’d be doing, but it didn’t hurt to be prepared. Ready to go, he stepped out of the bathroom and returned to Hinata’s room, where the ginger appeared to have successfully found a volleyball.

“Oikawa!” Eyes lighting up, Hinata bounded the short distance between them before brandishing the ball in Oikawa’s face. “I found one, so let’s go!”

Oikawa laughed. “Sounds good Chibi-chan! Lead the way.” Of course, Hinata didn’t need much prompting and proceeded to half sprint down the hallway, like an excitable ball of energy. Oikawa, on the other hand, simply followed at a regular pace.

“Grab your shoes!” Hinata shouted down the hallway, before picking up his own and darting through a side space. “The backdoors just through here.”

Following orders, Oikawa picked up his shoes and headed in the direction that Hinata had disappeared in. It wasn’t hard to find, using the open outside door as a cue. Stepping out and shutting the door behind him, Oikawa sat down to put on his shoes. They weren’t his regular volleyball shoes, but being that they were playing on grass, it was probably better that way.

“OI-KA-WA HU-RR-Y U-P!!” Apparently Hinata was impatient. It was a good thing his shoes didn’t have complicated laces, because he was done before Hinata could march over and berate him. 

“Coming Chibi-chan!” Oikawa yelled, standing up and stepping off the raised platform of the house onto the grass. The yard was fairly large in size, large bushes surrounding the area, what he assumed to be a fence behind them and a volleyball net set up in the middle of it all. There was also an enclosed area that contained an assortment of plants, likely some sort of garden, flower of otherwise. The Hinata family seemed to acknowledge Hinata’s somewhat fanatic volleyball tendencies, enough that they felt the need to protect their greenery from a stray ball. 

Of course, it was probably almost impossible not to notice, especially if you lived with the boy.

Oikawa continue walking until he was across from Hinata. “I can hand toss the ball if you want to practice spiking.”

Hinata smiled. “Alright! I’ve been learning how to spike without my eyes closed, so I’d love it if you could help me out with that! Old man Ukai says I have to be able to adjust to different play styles and speeds to be able to fight on my own.”

“Tobio mentioned something like that actually,” Oikawa hummed thoughtfully.”I guess that was probably why.”

Hinata blinked. “You talked to Kageyama about it?”

“Well, only a little bit. I just gave him a little bit of unspecific advice? About setters and spikers and power and stuff…” Oikawa trailed off, a little bit embarrassed. He really hadn’t done much other than harass Tobio. But, it was enough to impress Hinata.

“Really?! Maybe that’s why his attitude changed!”

“Uh, no, I really don’t think so…” Oikawa rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He tried switching the topic before Hinata could carry on. “But, hey, we were going to practice with your spikes right? Pass the ball and we can get started!”

“Right!” Hinata threw the ball at Oikawa, who caught it in a smooth motion. 

“Okay,” Oikawa started, “So I’ll try and hand toss the ball and you can spike it. It might take a couple of tries before we can sync with each other, so don’t worry if you can’t hit it on the first try.” 

Hinata grinned and pumped his fist in the air. “Don’t worry, I’ll definitely hit it on the first try!”

Oikawa smiled. With determination like that, he could believe it. 

And when Hinata hit his first toss with a soaring jump that made it land forcefully on the other side of the net, Oikawa would have sworn the boy had wings.

______

2 hours later when they were still trying to adjust to each other with nothing as successful as that first toss, Oikawa figured he should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.

“Agh! How come this is so hard?!” Hinata flopped back on the grass. he’d been able to make a lot of connections with the ball, but nothing spectacular so far. To be honest, Oikawa felt about as frustrated as Hinata appeared.

“It’s fine Chibi-chan. It takes a lot of work to be able to hit amazing quicks with a setter you aren’t used to. The fact that we can match each other at all after only two hours is amazing in its own right!”

Hinata sat up, still looking pouty. “Yeah I guess…”

Oikawa laughed. “Come on, let’s take a break. If you’re feeling better after, we can practice some more.”

“Alright!” Hinata jumped up and, seemingly fully re-energized, bounded up to the back door. Oikawa, of course, followed a little bit less energetically. 

Traipsing through the house after taking off their shoes, Oikawa found that they were back into the kitchen area, where something that smelled suspiciously like chocolate chip muffins was wafting out from.

“Hello boys!” Haruna greeted, smiling at the two sweat drenched teenagers. “I’ve just finished making a snack! Just be careful, they’re very hot still.”

Hinata grinned back. “Thanks mom!” 

Oikawa also thanked her politely, before taking a step back as a muffin was shoved in his face, courtesy of Hinata.

“Here!” Hinata said. “Try one, they’re really good I swear! My mom’s like totally gwah at baking!”

Oikawa took the offered muffin, taking a small bite and wincing as it burned his tongue. It was good, despite its temperature. “It is pretty good,” Oikawa admitted, much to Hinata’s delight.

“Ha! I told you!” Hinata smirked victoriously. “Oh! I just remembered something, hang on I’ll be right back.” Oikawa didn't have any time to protest because the ginger was already speeding off.

Leaning back in his chair, Oikawa munched on his snack thoughtfully. All in all, he thought things had gone pretty spectacular today. Better than he had expected, in any case. Tipping his head back on the chair, Oikawa was met with a surprise, in the form of an indignant looking child with orange locks.

Oikawa yelped slightly, tipping all the backwards, landing with his back against the floor. the little girl loomed over him, hands on her hips, before uttering a single question.

“Who are you?”

“Dammit Chibi! You didn't tell me you had a  _ sister _ !”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws second chapter out before running away* Well that was quick (in my mind) but don't expect another update for at least two weeks! I have exams and with those exams come my predicted grades so I can't afford to mess up if I want to go to a good university! Ugh, at least I got my TOK presentation over with...  
> But hey! Enough about me, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I tried to keep things consistent, but there isn't much information about Hinata's family other than Natsu. This chapter is also unbeta'd, so let me know if there's any mistakes and I can fix it when I post the next chapter. On that note, if anyone wants to Beta this fic, the spots still open! Just message me or something! :)  
> Thanks to everyone who commented/left kudos! Till next time!  
> ~Jay


	3. Falling Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!! Or any affiliated works.

Oikawa sat at the table, next to Hinata and across from a glaring fluffball. After laughing at his plight, Hinata had apologized for not telling him that he had a younger sister. (Who, as Natsu herself had explained, was in second grade where she had learned from one of her friends that it  _ really _ hurts if you kick boys in the crotch, which she then threatened to do if he didn’t leave.)

Oikawa was glad that Hinata had such a lovely family.

Really, really glad.

He feared for his safety.

“Ah, Natsu, please stop glaring at Oikawa. He’s super nice, I swear!”

Hinata attempted to sway her deposition, unsuccessfully of course. Natsu was having none of it.

“No!” Natsu shook her head forcefully. “Shou-nii is mine!” She wasn’t just glaring anymore, it was more like Oikawa was being stabbed by daggers. 

At least she was too small to reach the kitchen knives.

Hinata sighed. “Really Natsu, he’s even good at volleyball! All like gwah and bwah!” Hinata waved his hands for emphasis, not impressing Natsu in the least. The little girl was set on hating Oikawa it seemed. Giving up, Hinata turned to Oikawa. “Help me please?”

Oikawa grimaced. “What do you want me to do? The only kids I ever deal with are my nephew and the kids in his volleyball club.” Apparently that was the solution right there, because Natsu’s eyes lit up.

“You have a nephew? How old? He likes volleyball?” The questions came in a hurried rush of excitement as Ntaus jumped up.

“Uh yes, 8 and yes again.” Oikawa answered back nervously. “His name’s Takeru.”

Natsu narrowed her eyes, walking around the table to stand in front of Oikawa and point her finger menacingly in his face. “Promise you’ll bring him over to play sometime and I’ll let you stay.” 

He was going to be murdered by a second grader. Ah yes, this was a good day. “Uh, sure Natsu-chan! I’m sure Takeru would love to play with you!” Laughing nervously, Oikawa thanked whatever celestial being was watching over him that he’d managed to at least win some favour in Natsu’s books.

“Alright then! Oikawa-nii can stay at our house!” Nodding decisively, Natsu left the room.

Oikawa blinked at the retreating figure, turning to Hinata once she was gone. “Are you sure she isn’t bipolar?”

Hinata laughed. “No, she’s just a little bit stubborn is all. Natsu’s sweet though, I swear!”

“She threatened to  _ murder _ me, how is that sweet?!”

“All kids do stuff like that!”

“No they don’t!” Oikawa was officially sure that Hinata was as insane as the rest of his family. Why were the cute ones always insane? 

“Whatever. As long as Natsu likes you, you’ll be fine.” Hinata pouted, looking away from Oikawa. 

Shoot. Now he’d managed to make Hinata mad at him. Standing up, Oikawa held a hand out to Hinata. “Come on, let's go get some fresh air yah? Not volleyball, just a walk maybe.”

Hinata stared at his hand for a minute, before grabbing it and letting himself be hoisted up. “Uh. Sure. Alright, we can just walk to the park or something I guess.” 

Oikawa smiled. “Great! I’ll go get ready then if that’s alright!”

“Mhm. Sounds fine, I’ll just go, uh, talk to my mom.” Was it just him, or did Hinata seem the slightest bit flustered? Oikawa didn’t have time to ask though, because Hinata took off almost instantly. 

Standing by himself in the kitchen, Oikawa blinked. “Well. Alrighty then.” Leaving the kitchen and walking in the direction he remembered Hinata’s room to be, ergo his regular clothes, Oikawa found it quickly and changed into his jeans and blue jacket, neatly folding his sweaty volleyball attire and placing it beside his bag. He’d have to ask Haruna later if he could use her washing machine.  

Stretching his arms, Oikawa walked back out, this time to the front door. Hinata still hadn't made an appearance, but hopefully it wouldn’t be long. Using the wall for support, he pulled his sneakers on, wobbling slightly before successfully finishing the task. Luckily, Hinata reappeared at this point, toting his own shoes and the outfit he’d been wearing earlier. It really did suit him well, baggy in a cute sort of fashion, just enough to leave the minor details of his physique up to imagination.

Not that Hinata’s physique was  _ ever _ present in Oikawa’s daydreams.

Absolutely not.

“Ready to go?” The ginger asked, placing a hand on the front door before pulling it open.

“Of course!” Oikawa gave a small smile, following as Hinata exited the house, shutting the door as he did. Walking alongside the younger teen, Oikawa glanced about at the neighbourhood, noting small details that he hadn’t seen walking in. “So,” he started slowly, “where are we headed?”

Hinata shrugged. “Nowhere in particular, figured I’d just show you through town. If we find anything interesting, we can stop. My mom gave me some extra spending cash to get drinks or something if you’d like.”

“Hm,” Oikawa hummed in agreement. “Whatever you like is fine. I’ve never actually been here before, so I have no idea about any local specialities or anything.” Laughing, he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hinata smiled sweetly, any sort of earlier flustration seemingly gone. “Sure! There’s this really amazing snow cone place, even though the weather’s pretty cool today, considering it’s August.”

Oikawa felt his face heat up at Hinata’s smile. Damn it. “Ah, yeah, that sounds nice!” Internally cursing his poor language skills, Oikawa winced, hoping Hinata hadn’t noticed.

“Alright! It’s decided! But, are you alright? Your face is turning red, maybe you’re getting sick.” Poking Oikawa’s cheek, Hinata stood on his tippy toes, trying to get a better look.

“I-I’m perfectly fine! Just, uh, a little bit hot in my jacket is all!” Oikawa denied, moving his face back from Hinata’s.

“Are you sure? It’s not that hot out.” Hinata prompted, not giving up quite yet.

“Yes, I really am fine! Really!” At this rate, Oikawa was totally going to lose it. Maybe take off sprinting or something. Why did Hinata have to be so unknowingly cute!

Apparently that satisfied him though, and Hinata nodded his head once in acceptance. “Huh, okay. As long as you’re sure.”

Oikawa let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. As sort of oblivious he thought Hinata to be, the guy tended to be too in tune at all the wrong moments. All of Oikawa’s wrong moments, at least.

“Turn here!” Hinata instructed, lightly steering Oikawa in the direction he wanted. “It’s not that much further. A couple blocks maybe.”

“I can walk at least a few blocks you know. My volleyball training is just as intense as yours.” Oikawa laughed, at least conversation tended to flow normally with Hinata, instead of sticking on one uncomfortable topic or even worse- leading off into long stretches of silence. (Oikawa had dealt with enough of his school’s female population to know that the majority of them had trouble starting a conversation, let alone hold one). 

HInata stuck his tongue out. “Fine, I guess so. But my teams still going to beat yours y’know!!”

Oikawa gazed at Hinata seriously for a moment. “Hm. Yes, you probably will you know. Not now maybe, but… soon.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, staring up at Oikawa in amazement. “Are you serious? Do you actually, truly, legitly mean it?”

Oikawa nodded. “Karasuno’s pretty good. I think with some new strategies and techniques, you’d be able to go really far.”

Hinata was strangely quiet. “Uh. T-thank you then!” Smiling shyly, Hinata tilted his head up to look at Oikawa. “You’re teams really great too, I mean, you’re serves are all like gwah and bam and it’s pretty... cool!”

Oikawa blinked. Alright, well, at least he had impressed someone who wasn’t his fangirls. The fact that he was crushing on the boy made it a higher achievement in itself. “Thank you?”

Hinata flushed. “N-nevermind! Look, we’re here already!” Switching conversation topics yet again, Hinata motioned over to the street side, where a small shop lay nestled among the other commercial businesses, a small line waiting at the front. A brightly coloured sign adorned with a smiling snowman spelled out  **Yukiga Frozen Treats** . 

Walking over to stand in line, Oikawa studied the menu board, which listed a number of different snowcone flavours. Reaching the front of the short line, he decided to play it safe and ordered a Lemon-Lime, while Hinata, expectedly, ordered a Blue Cotton Candy. Sweet things for sweet people Oikawa supposed. 

After waiting patiently for a few minutes, their orders were ready and the two began walking down the street once again, at Hinata’s insistence that they “find somewhere better to sit”. It wasn’t long before they found themselves seated on a sunny wooden bench in a park full of Japanese Elm trees, with a few scattered Cherry Blossoms. The sun was warm and soothing, despite the days chill. The Lemon-Lime flavour was tart against his tongue, with the sweet aftertaste cancelling it out before it got too sour.

“Hey hey! Can I try yours?” Hinata asked, bouncing in place. “I’ll let you have some of mine too!” 

Oikawa agreed, trading his for Hinata’s, looking curiously at the bright blue colouring. Taking a small bite, an almost overwhelming sweetness flooding his mouth, although it did manage to mimic the actual taste of cotton candy fairly well. Turning over to see Hinata’s reaction, he wasn’t overly surprised to see the younger boys face pinch slightly before relaxing again as the sweet taste kicked in. It was undeniably cute and Oikawa felt a blush building up, which he quickly shoved back down.

“Thank you!” Hinata said, handing it back. “It’s kinda sour, but good!” 

Oikawa laughed slightly. “Yours was good too, a little too sweet for my tastes, but it suits you just fine.” Oops. Hadn't met to say that last part.

“What do you mean it suits me?” Hinata asked curiously.

Oikawa eternally cursed himself and his run head train of thought. “Just that, you seem like the type of person who would like sweet things.”

“Mm. I guess that’s true,” Hinata replied thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his spoon. “How can you tell though?”

“It’s kind of like a person’s personality reflects the kinds of things they might like or dislike. For example, Iwa-chan probably looks really scary and intimidating sometimes, but whenever he sees little cute animals, like kittens outside, he’ll stop and give them treats. It shows how kind of a person he is on the inside!”

“Whoa!” Hinata said, eyes wide in awe. “That’s so cool!”

Oikawa smiled. “It’s not that hard really, maybe I can try and show you sometime!”

Hinata smiled back. “For sure! Maybe the next time you come over?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa said. “That’d be amazing.”

____

 

After finishing up, they had returned to Hinata's household and practiced volleyball for a little bit longer, before being called in to dinner by Haruna. Seated next to Hinata at the table, Oikawa waited patiently as Natsu set the table, placing a white plate and a pair of chopsticks at each spot. Haruna came in carrying a pitcher of juice and a stack of cups, which she asked Hinata to place while she returned to the kitchen to finish up preparations. Oikawa stood up, stepping around the table to follow her and see if she needed assistance of some sort.

“Haruna?” He asked, popping his head into the kitchen. “Do you want some help?” 

“Oh, Tooru-kun! Would you? If you could bring these in for me that would be so helpful!” Haruna waved at a small assortment of bowls, each containing a serving of white rice.

“Of course! It’s the least I can do, you’re the one feeding me after all!” Oikawa arranged the bowls onto a tray that would allow him to carry them with ease as he totted them into the dining room. He diligently placed them on the table, avoiding Natsu as she scurried around doing her job. It was strange though, how only 4 spots were getting set. Was Hinata’s father not returning home for dinner?

“Oikawa?” Hinata’s hand was waved in front of his face. “You zoned out for a minute there, are you alright?”

Oikawa brought his end up to his face, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah. Fine. I was just wondering though, is your father not coming home for dinner?”

Hinata’s face took on a troubled look, and although it was quickly hidden, Oikawa had still caught it for just a split second. “No, uh, he works out of town so he won’t be back for a while,” Hinata answered, shaking his head. The mood in the room had shifted and Oikawa knew when to let a topic drop.

“Ah, okay. That makes sense.” As he finished laying out the rice bowls on the left of all the placemats, Haruna returned, carrying a steaming pot which she placed carefully in the middle of the table on top of a lily patterned coaster.

“There!” She exclaimed cheerfully, pulling off her oven mitts. “I know it's not very cold out today, but I thought sukiyaki would be a good thing for everyone to share! Plus I have no idea what sorts of things tooru-kun likes, so by making a hot pot dish there should be at least something he likes in it!” At this, she turned to oikawa almost expectantly.

“Ah! Anything you make is fine Haruna-san!” Oikawa replied, sitting down in his assigned spot. 

“Still so polite!” Haruna swooned. “really Shouyou, you should have invited him over sooner!”

Hinata puffed up his cheeks. “ _ Moooom _ ! I don’t even see Oikawa that often, so it's not like I’ve ever had the chance to ask him!”

Hmm. Oikawa wondered if that meant Hinata would have asked him sooner if the chance had been presented. 

The dinner was finished quickly, and Oikawa was happy to admit that Haruna’s cooking had exceeded all expectations. Minus the mushrooms, because who even liked mushrooms? they were slimy and tasted weird and Oikawa couldn't, for the life of him, understand what made them so appealing. Ew.

Haruna had rushed both boys out of the kitchen as soon as everyone had finished, despite the offers to help with clean up, stating that she could do it just fine without them. It was probably better that way, as the last time Oikawa had tried washing dishes, Iwaizumi’s kitchen floor had ended up covered in shattered glass.

A quick look out the window had given the conclusion that yes, it was definitely too dark to play volleyball. The sky had already darkened considerably, the sun nothing but a tiny sliver on the western horizon. Hinata wasn’t entirely deterred by this and still pulled Oikawa outside to sit on the deck in the cool evening air. It wasn’t romantic by any means, there were no cherry blossom petals or even any fireflies, not to mention the fact that Hinata probably didn't even like him that way.

But it was surprisingly nice.

The slight breeze was cool on his face and Hinata as well seemed content to sit quietly and enjoy it. Having been spending all his time training for the tournament and working to keep up his GPA for university, Oikawa hadn’t really had a free moment. Right now though, it seemed like the world had stopped. 

Even as Haruna slid the door open to call them inside as the sky finally slipped into darkness, Oikawa couldn't shake the feeling. 

____

 

“Hey Oikawa?” Hinata’s voice whispered out in the darkness of the room as Oikawa lay awake on the futon that had been pulled out.

Oikawa shifted, glancing to where he could just make out Hinata's shape. “Yes?”

“We’re going to do this again yeah? I know you have to leave tomorrow morning to catch the train, so i just wanted to make sure.”

Smiling faintly, Oikawa replied. “Of course, why wouldn’t we?”

A moment of silence followed, before Hinata spoke up again. “Good. I’ll look forward to the weekend then. Goodnight Oikawa.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you then.” Oikawa let his head fall back against the pillow, content to let himself fall asleep.

Honestly, this whole thing has turned out better than he could have expected. Maybe he’d even tell Hinata how he felt sometime.

Not that he expected Hinata to ever return his feelings.

That was, simply put, an entirely ludicrous idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks to everyone who's been commenting and what not, I really appreciate it! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter just as much and will spare some time to say something in the comment section below! Even if its just as simply "Wow, this is awesome!" or something, I still really love to hear from you!  
> This chapter felt like so much dialogue omgggg.  
> I do apologize that this chapter took so long. I did warn you though, exams were a doozy and on top of that I had to finish my extended essay.   
> And um. Yesterday Fire Emblem Fates came out. So yah. I'm honestly surprised I managed to finish this! (I have both versions so yeah. Procrastination.)  
> Also, thanks to my amazing beta, fandomismylanguage, who gives me awesome advice and checks it over for me like a pro!   
> Till next chapter! ^-^  
> ~Jay


	4. Iwa-chan and Oikawa's Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I hold no ownage over Haikyuu!! or any other works mentioned!

It wasn’t long before weekends spent with Hinata playing volleyball became a normal routine. Oikawa would take the early train on Saturday, spend the night at Hinata’s and return home the following morning. It was an easy trend to fall into and Oikawa couldn’t help but smile when he thought about it.

And maybe drift into daydreams, which was probably the reason he didn’t see the volleyball coming towards his head.

That and the fact that it had hit him in the back of the head, so it's not like he would have seen it coming even if he  _ had _ been paying attention.

Maybe.

“Oi! Pay attention, some of us are actually trying to practice here!” Iwaizumi yelled, stomping over to Oikawa, who was still clutching the back of his head at the mild pain. 

“Ah...yeah, right. Sorry, Iwa-chan, I was just distracted for a second there!” Oikawa laughed.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes slightly, before accepting Oikawa’s excuse. “Fine, whatever.”

“Maybe the captain’s finally got a girlfriend!” Yahaba grinned cheekily.

“It would certainly explain why he’s so distracted lately,” Watari commented thoughtfully, joining the conversation.

“I what? No! I don’t!” Oikawa defended.

“Look! He’s totally blushing!” Yahaba declared excitedly. “So, who’s the lucky girl?”

“I don’t  _ have  _ a girlfriend!” That appeared to be the wrong thing to say as Yahaba sent him a very evil looking grin before continuing.

“Oh yeah? Does that mean the captain’s actually got a  _ boyfriend _ ?” 

“What! I didn’t know the captain was gay!” Watari yelled out, startled by Yahaba’s comment.

“I am  _ not _ !”

“Hey Maki! Back me up here!”

“Hm? I guess he could be. Maybe all those girls are just for show,” Hanamaki stated, joining the conversation at Yahaba’s insistence. 

“Maybe it’s Iwaizumi-senpai?” Kunimi joined as well and  _ wow, was the whole team against him? _ Oikawa swore that they’d be doing laps for weeks after this.

“Ew no!” Oikawa replied, horrified. “There’s no way I’d ever date Iwaizumi!”

“That was a little wild, even for Yahaba,” Watari gave Oikawa a thoughtful look. “Not someone on the team then, wonder if we know them.”

“Hey, stop pestering and get back to practice!” Iwaizumi was an angel. “We all know Oikawa’s far too obsessed with himself to ever date anyone, so don't bother asking about it.” Scratch that, devil’s advocate might be a better term. 

“Iwa-chan! I’ll have you know that I’m definitely going to make him fall in love with me, just you wait!”

Hold on. Oikawa hadn’t actually just done that… had he?

“He said that right? That was definitely an admittance of gayness!” 

Ah. If Yahaba’s excitement was anything to go by, Oikawa most certainly had just let that little part slip.

“But they aren’t even dating! What if captain screws up and gets rejected?” At least Kunimi looked concerned, his total diss on Oikawa’s tact left unmentioned. 

“We’ve got to help him out as loyal teammates should!” Yahaba declared. “We must get the mystery person here so we can set them up in a perfect relationship!” 

Hanamaki nodded in agreement. “We should also make sure this person knows what he’s getting into. It wouldn't be fair to push him into a relationship unless he knows what captain’s really like.”

“Hey! What do you mean what I’m really like?!” Oikawa protests went unheard as the group continued.

“Iwaizumi-senpai! Do you know who this mystery guy is?” Yahaba poked at Iwaizumi, who had stopped protesting the team's lack of focus despite showing little interest in the current proceedings. 

Iwaizumi shrugged nonchalantly. “No idea. But it’s probably someone who either plays volleyball or likes volleyball. Honestly, it’d be hard for someone to even hang around Trashykawa otherwise.” 

“That’s not true! I have tons of other redeeming qualities!” Once again, Oikawa’s protests were ignored as the team considered Iwaizumi’s words.

Yahaba gained a thoughtful look. “So we probably know them then, or at least have seen them before. If they play volleyball we might have even played against them!”

Watari nodded. “That seems the most likely. I haven’t noticed anyone at our games who’s been overly enthusiastic, so if it's someone who just likes volleyball, they definitely don’t go to our school.”

“Maybe we should ask around? Some of our contacts on other teams might have seen something,” Kunimi suggested, purposely ignoring the glare Oikawa was sending him.

“Oh! That’s a great idea!” Yahaba cheered, patting Kunimi on the back. 

“Get back to work!” Coach Mizoguchi walked into the gym, unimpressed with the team’s current actions. “Head Coach Irihata wants you all in top shape for next week's practice matches, so you had better get moving!”

Requiring no further motivation, the team went back to their practice, Oikawa feeling immensely relieved, at least until he caught an inquisitive look from Iwaizumi.

His best friend was most definitely  _ not  _ going to let this rest. 

 

____

 

“So, are you going to tell me who it is?”

“Iwa- _ chan _ ! If I tell you you’ll just use it against me!” Oikawa had known this was coming and being that their History teacher had decided to give out a ton of extra work, Iwaizumi had offered to help him out after school. Oikawa had no valid reason to refuse and coupled with his less than stellar grades in the class, he couldn’t say no and Iwaizumi knew that. 

Damn him and his good grades and his stupid face, Oikawa really disliked the guy sometimes.

“We both know that you’re going to end up telling me sooner or later, so better to get it over with right?”

“I am not going to tell you. Ever!” Oikawa crossed his arms, letting himself flop backwards onto the carpeted floor of Iwaizumi’s room. 

“Fine. I’ll just guess then. Is it someone I know?”

Oikawa turned his head away, refusing to answer.

“Hm. I’m going to assume so, considering you haven’t spent much time around people without me nearby. It’s not someone on our team is it?”

“Of course not!” Oikawa huffed. “That’d be weird, they’re like family!”

“A rather loud and annoying family, but I guess you’re right. An opposing team like Yahaba said, then. Hey, it's not Ushijima right? I mean, I know you have weird taste, but even I don’t think you’re  _ that  _ weird.”

“Iwa-chan, how dare you even suggest that!” Oikawa gave a hurt look, offended at the assumption.

“Didn’t think so.” Iwaizumi tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe Karasuno, you did have that weird obsession over Kageyama.”

“Tobio-chan’s a jerk! I would never date him, I hate him way too much!” 

Iwaizumi snapped his fingers in triumph. “Bingo, you didn't deny the Karasuno part.”

“That’s because I was too disgusted by the mere suggestion that I would ever date Tobio-chan! It doesn’t mean anything!” Oikawa denied, sitting upright.

“You’re just making this worse for yourself, you know that? Who is it then, the captain? I didn't think he was your type, but you never know. Or maybe the silver haired one, it could be a setter thing.” 

“Iwaizumi stop! You’re being mean!” 

“Is that a no? Maybe the tall blond then, do you have some sort of height kink I never knew about? Actually, that seems unlikely, forget I said it. Maybe it’s-”

**BZZT**

Oikawa’s phone interrupted the conversation as both teens glanced over at where it sat on the table.

Oikawa’s gaze darted over to Iwaizumi, whose eyes glinted with malicious intent. That was the only warning Oikawa received before the dark haired teen lunged at his phone. 

Moving to intercept him, Oikawa dived for the phone before finding himself pinned to the ground, desperately trying to keep his mobile out of Iwaizumi’s grasp. 

“You really need to learn when your actions are futile,” Iwaizumi panted, reaching for the phone. 

“Never! There’s nothing on there you need to see anyhow!” Oikawa exclaimed, trying to escape Iwaizumi hold, albeit unsuccessfully. 

Iwaizumi grabbed at his hand, attempting to wrestle the phone out of Oikawa’s tight hold on it. “You wouldn’t be trying to keep it away from me unless you had something to hide.” 

“You make a compelling argument Iwa-chan, but you are most definitely wrong!” Oikawa’s hold was being slowly broken and he had to think of something to do now, before Iwaizumi gained the upperhand.

Oikawa’s mobile started going off, his telltale Twenty-One Pilots ringtone sounding out. Started, Oikawa dropped it, just in time for Iwaizumi to snatch it up triumphantly.

“Iwaizumi, don't you dare!” Oikawa yelled, trying to grab the phone back, already knowing it was useless. 

“Hey, Iwaizumi speaking, who’s this?” Iwaizumi held the phone to his ear, waiting for a response.

_ “Uh, hey, this is Hinata Shouyou, um, I was phoning for Oikawa. Is now a bad time? I can call back.” _

“No, it's alright. Oikawa’s a little bit busy right now, but I can take a message if you want.” If Oikawa ever got away, he was going to kill Iwaizumi.

_ “Ah, well, I had just wanted to ask him if it was alright if I came over to his house instead this weekend. Mom has some guests coming over so it’d be better not to do it at mine.” _

“I’d imagine that would be fine. I’ll let him know.”

_ “Um okay. Thank you, um, Iwaizumi-san?” _

“Yep, thats right. I’ll stop by Oikawa’s this weekend to say hi if that's okay with you.”

_ “I guess that’s fine?”  _

“See you then. Bye.” Iwaizumi hung up the phone, tossing it on the bed before turning to Oikawa.

“Uh, it’s not what you thi-”

“The short one? Really? You’re not forcing him into it are you, cause I’ll kick your as-”

“NO! Iwa-chan, how could you think that?! I’m not forcing him into anything!” Oikawa interrupted Iwaizumi to defend himself.

Iwaizumi sighed. “You don’t seem to be, in any case. I guess it’s fine then Trashy-kawa.” Letting Oikawa up, Iwaizumi mused his hair before continuing. “You really are serious aren’t you?”

Oikawa nodded. “Yes. I am.”

“Right then, guess you’d better start planning for this weekend.” To be completely honest, Oikawa probably would have forgotten that had Iwaizumi not mentioned it.

“Iwa-chan! What do I do? He’s never been here before, what if my parents don’t like him? Or even worse, what if we run into Maki or Yahaba?! They’ll never let me forget this!” Now that he had remembered that tiny detail, Oikawa was in full panic mode.

“Calm down.”

“No Iwa-chan, I will not calm down! This is your fault and you have to deal with it!”

“Just stay in your house the whole time.”

“But Iwa-chan, that’s not romantic! He’ll never fall in love with me if I do that!”

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll do something, but you’re going to owe me.”

“Thank you!! I owe you my life Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheered gleefully, tackling Iwaizumi in a hug.

“Ow! Get off you idiot!” Iwaizumi yelled, pushing Oikawa off. “You were just going to keep whining if I didn’t!”

“Not true!” Oikawa declared, detaching himself. “What are you planning on doing anyhow? It’s going to be hard to keep them busy.”

“Oh, I’ll think of something.”

Oikawa was pretty sure he didn’t like the tone of voice Iwaizumi was sporting, but he went with it anyhow, Iwaizumi wasn’t going to do anything bad.

Right?

As Oikawa would discover on the coming Saturday, he really shouldn’t have trusted Iwaizumi.

 

____

 

Oikawa’s parents had been overly excited to hear that he was having a friend stay over who wasn’t Iwaizumi or another member of the volleyball team. As such, his mother had made an abnormally large fuss over the shape of their house, which though normally kept in a spotless condition, had probably undergone more cleaning than it had anytime in the last five years at least.

More cleaning than Oikawa himself had ever done before at least. 

And that was only the start of his mother’s quest in ensuring that everything was perfect for the new guest, because apparently she was inviting his sister and her family over for dinner and also Iwaizumi, who had pretty much invited himself anyways. 

Long story short, there were now more people in Oikawa’s house than there had been for awhile and he  _ still  _ had to go meet Hinata at the train station in an half an hour. 

And his sister had insisted on driving him because stupid Iwa-chan couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“I can’t believe my little Tooru-chan has a crush!” Misaki gushed cheerfully, flashing a grin at Oikawa’s current state of pouting in the passenger seat. “I mean I knew you were a total flirt but to actually like someone? That’s just plain astonishing!”

Oikawa sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Misaki-nee, I  _ told  _ you already, Hinata’s just a friend.”

“I’m sure. Trust me little brother, I can tell the difference between friendship and relationship and this is definitely going to end up the latter,” Misaki laughed, keeping her eyes on the road for once but still not missing Oikawa’s flushed face.

“It’s not like that! Plus it’s not like Hinata even likes me that way.”

At this, Misaki gave Oikawa a bored look. “Sure Tooru, but have you even asked the guy?” Taking Oikawa’s silence as an answer, she continued. “It’ll work out, so stop moping over it. You’ve got Misaki-neechan on your side now, so there’s no need to worry! I’ll make sure you and Hina-chan get together in no time!”

“Misaki-nee! Don’t you dare!” Oikawa groaned. Damn Iwa-chan, getting his sister involved. He was fine on his own!

“Darling,” Misaki stuck her tongue out as she pulled into a parking stall and put the car into park. ”Now go and get your boyfriend to be, I’ll be waiting here.”

“Gah! Fine!” Slamming the door shut, Oikawa marched into the station where the train had just pulled in, and carefully surveyed the area for telltale orange hair. 

He didn’t have to wait long as suddenly he had a face full of it. 

“Oikaaawaaa!” Hinata yelled, having glomped the brunette from the front. “Hi! How are you? I haven’t seen you in, like, two weeks cause of training!”

Oikawa smiled, ruffling Hinata’s hair as he returned the hug. “Hi Hina-chan! I’m fine, just tired! Iwa-chan decided we should up some of our training methods and he gets mad whenever I stop to go get a drink of water or something! He’s so mean!”

Hinata laughed, letting go of Oikawa before straightening the bag on his shoulder. “Okay! Lead on, I’m ready to go!”

“My sister is home for a visit so she’s driving us back, if that’s alright?” 

“I get to meet your sister?!” 

“Yes, unfortunately,” Oikawa sighed. “She’s a little bit eccentric, but she’s nice most of the time. Especially to people who aren't me.”

Returning to the parking lot, Oikawa grimaced as he saw that Misaki had rolled down the driver side window and was waving heartily at the two teens. “Hey, you must be the Hina-chan I’ve heard so much about! Get in, you can ride shotgun so we can talk!”

Hinata blinked. “Ah, are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to intrude or anything!”

“Nah, you're not intruding! Tooru-chan isn’t that interesting to talk to anyhow, I’m sure you’ll be much more fun!”

Oikawa climbed into the backseat, watching Hinata do the same in the front. “Like you’re any more interesting to talk to,” he grumbled as he did so. 

“What was that Tooru-chan?” Misaki asked sweetly, giving Oikawa a malicious look as she turned to check for traffic. 

“Nothing Misaki-nee!” Oikawa denied, a hopefully innocent look on his face as he internally panicked over the information Misaki held over his head.

“That’s what I thought! Now, Hina-chan - oh, it’s alright if I can you that right? Yes? Lovely! Anyhow, Tooru-chan tells me you’re interested in volleyball too! Do you play?”

Hinata’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Yes! I’m a wing spiker and the team’s decoy! And one day I’m gonna be an ace!”

“Really?” Misaki asked with interest. “You seem a little short, but I bet you’ve got something up your sleeve!”

The two continued to babble, Hinata enthusiastically telling Oikawa’s older sister about his volleyball and his team, with Misaki chirping back equal excitement as she drove them home. From the back seat, Oikawa would chime in every so often, but left the conversation up to the two in the front, content to simply listen to Hinata. That was of course, until Misaki brought up one of the very topics he’d wanted her to avoid.

“So Hina-chan, since you’re such a good player and super adorable, you must have a girlfriend right? Or if not a girlfriend, maybe a special someone you’re crushing on! Like a classmate or something!”

“No?” Hinata blinked, tilting his head sideways before continuing. “I mean, Yachi, one of the team’s managers is pretty cute I guess and we’re friends but like, not romantic friends!” 

Misaki laughed. “Aw Hina-chan, I’ll bet you’ll find someone special soon enough! Tooru-chan here knows lots of cute girls, but he hasn’t dated even one of them!”

“Ah really? Wow, you’re so popular Oikawa!” Hinata turned and flashed Oikawa an awed look.

“Not really!” Oikawa denied. “I really only hang out with the volleyball team so I’m not that popular at all.”

“Mm, but you’re really cool and smart so I bet that lots of people look up to you!”

It was Oikawa’s turn to be awestrucken at the compliment. “O-oh! You think so?”

“I do!” Hinata grinned cheerfully.

“Alright you two, stop with the flirting we’re home!” Misaki announced as they pulled into the driveway. Oikawa went a little pink before he shook his head, clearing it and steeling himself for an oncoming attack, most likely from his mother.

Misaki held the door open as Hinata and Oikawa trailed inside, met with, as predicted, Oikawa’s mother.

“Hello, you must be Hinata Shouyou! I’m Tooru’s mother, Akisa Oikawa, but just call me Akisa, because Oikawa-san makes me feel old! I was so surprised when Tooru told me he was having a friend over, he rarely invites anyone over, except for Hajime-kun. Although he basically invites himself in most of the time, bless him. But they do live next door so really it isn’t surprising, put together with how close he and Tooru-kun are!” Oikawa was honestly surprised that his mother had stopped talking, and Oikawa thought that perhaps she had to breathe?

“Nice to meet you Akisa-san! Thank you for welcoming me into your home!” Hinata bowed quickly in a respectful gesture. Apparently he did know how to be polite, despite his mother Haruna’s previous whining. 

“And so respectful! My, I remember when Misaki and Tooru used to bow to everyone they met, even shopkeepers and such! It was so cute, I wish they had stayed that little!”

“ _ MOM!” _ Oikawa and Misaki yelled in unison, each going a little bit pink in the face. 

“To be honest, Misaki still does that,” Misaki’s husband Daisuke came up from the side hall, tenderly placing a hand on her shoulder. “I wish Takeru was half as polite, but he still seems to be in the rebellious kid phase. I swear he doesn’t listen to a word I say until I get his mother involved.”

“Well everyone, let's give the boys some space, I’m sure they have a busy day planned. Tooru, make sure you’re back before seven, your father brought home some lovely crabs so i’m preparing crab tempura for dinner!”

“Thanks mom, I’ll make sure we are,” Oikawa smiled, before turning around to clap Hinata on the back. “Hurry up and put your stuff away so we can go find somewhere nice to practice!”

After setting Hinata’s stuff inside Oikawa’s room, the pair returned to the foyer to get ready. Akisa poked her head around the corner once again, holding a phone in her hand.

“Oh, by the way Tooru, Hajime-kun called! I said he’ll be over in a few minutes, something about having arranged a quick volleyball match with the rest of your teammates! Make sure to tell him to stay for dinner!” 

“ _ HE WHAT?” _ Oikawa shouted, in disbelief. 

“Hm? What’s the matter Oikawa?” Hinata asked, looking a bit concerned at the outburst.

“Absolutely nothing, except for the fact that Iwa-chan is an evil, conniving little-” Oikawa was cut off mid sentence as the front door was pushed open.

“I’m a what now?” Iwaizumi stood in the doorway, a terrifying smirk on his face. “I could have sworn you were trying to insult me Trashykawa. Now wouldn’t that be a shame.” 

Oikawa shivered at the words, choosing to keep his mouth shut out of fear..

“Ah, Iwaizumi-san! It’s nice to see you!!” Hinata, on the other hand, had no reason to be afraid and greeted Iwaizumi cheerfully.

Iwaizumi glanced over at Hinata, putting away the scary expression reserved for Oikawa and instead grinned at Hinata smoothly. “Hey Hinata, nice to see you as well. Oikawa and I arranged a quick match with the rest of our team if you want to join.”

“Sure! That sounds fun!” Either ignoring or completely missing Oikawa’s pleading looks, Hinata agreed to the proposed match.

“Great, we’d better get going then! Yahaba and Watari get impatient when they have to wait too long.”

Oikawa was having an internal meltdown, Iwaizumi had invited Yahaba and Watari? His whole team was going to ridicule him, let alone those two!

“Ready to go yet  _ Oi-ka-wa _ ?” Iwaizumi’s evil smirk was back and right up in Oikawa’s face at that. 

Oikawa smiled, glaring at Iwaizumi. “Of course Iwa-chan! I hate you, you know that?” 

Iwaizumi smirked back. “Unfortunately, it’s too late Oikawa. I have the upperhand and you’ve already lost this round.” 

And with that, Oikawa found himself on his way to play volleyball with his team.

And also Hinata.

Oh god, he really hated Iwaizumi sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that things will start moving a little faster soon (*cough* their relationship *cough*) but some things had to/still have to be set up for that to happen. Relationships don't just happen, you know! That said, something progressive might occur within the next chapter, at least before Hina-chan leaves Sendai!   
> Wowzers this only took me like a month! Sorry for the wait everyone, I hope you enjoy! (I wish I could say the next update will be speedy but I make no promises. Exams are in May so I need to prep for them.)  
> Thanks to my awesome beta Fandomismylanguage for her speedy response and quality editing!  
> As always, feel free to leave a comment! I appreciate all the positive feedback I've recieved so far and I'm actually doing a presentation after spring break that'll showcase this story so having that written feedback really helps me out with that! (Hint Hint)  
> Thanks everyone and I'll see you next chapter!


	5. Till Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, I apologize. See the end for more info on what’s coming next!  
> 

 

Watari and Yahaba were  _ giggling  _ and if they didn’t stop Oikawa was going to smack them. Also, Maki had this stupid smirk on his face. On the bright side, the rest of his team didn’t seem to care.

Or they were planning something. Hopefully it wasn’t the latter.

“So! Since we don’t have the right number for a full on mini match, I figured we can just divide and see what happens,” Iwaizumi declared. Me and Trashykawa are team captains and we’ll try to balance the sides, alright?”

“That’s fine,” Oikawa agreed. “But as actual team captain, I get first pick. Therefore, I choose Shou-chan!”

Maki rolled his eyes. “We are oh so surprised by this choice.”

“Predictable as ever captain!” Yahaba coughed, trying to hide his laughter to no avail.

“Yahaba, get over here, you’re on my team,” Iwaizumi cut him off, motioning to his side of the court. “You’re setter, kick Trashykawa’s ass alright?”

“Of course Iwaizumi-senpai!” Yahaba grinned, giving a thumbs up. “I’ve got you covered!”

The rest of the selections went in a similar fashion, until the teams were pretty much evenly matched, the Aoba Johsai players spread evenly, in a formation loosely based on their regular positions. On Oikawa’s side of the court, Oikawa himself and Maki stood on the left and right sides respectively, with Hinata bouncing in the middle. Kunimi and Matsukawa took up the back positions in the meantime, making up for the makeshift team’s lack of a libero.

Iwaizumi’s team faced back, Iwaizumi giving a smug look while Yahaba smiled cheekily. Motomu took the left hitter position while Kindaichi and Watari guarded the back. The teams were a little uneven, with a few of Seijou’s players being no shows, but five players on each side would make the game harder and a little more interesting. In order to keep the teams at the same number of players, Heisuke would be acting as ref and scorekeeper for the impromptu match.

“Alright,” Iwaizumi declared, holding his hand out for Oikawa to shake. “Captain of the losing team has to do something of the winner’s choice. That’s the terms for this match.”

Oikawa grit his teeth, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand in a firm hold. “Fine, Iwa-chan. When you lose, I’m going to make you eat those words!”

Iwaizumi laughed, a malicious smirk forming on his face. “Good luck Oikawa!” Letting go of Oikawa’s hold, he walked to his position, before tilting his head back slightly. “You’re going to need it.”

Oikawa felt a chill go down his spine and quickly strengthened his resolve, going into full captain mode as he turned to his team. “There’s only one thing I want you all to do,” he said quietly. “Absolutely crush them.”

 

____

Once the teams were in position, Iwaizumi’s team took the first serve at Oikawa’s insistence that he didn’t need the first serve in order to win. Oikawa watched as Yahaba’s serve flew smoothly over the net, heading in an even arc over to Maki’s position on the court. It was an easy receive, at least it should have been had Maki not side stepped at the last second.

“Oops,” Maki smiled, rubbing the back of his head. “Didn’t see that one coming, sorry Captain!”

Oikawa fixed Maki with an innocent smile. “Don’t worry about it! All mistakes are fixable after all, even if it takes extra practice after school for the rest of your miserable life! But,” Oikawa began, “As long as it doesn’t happen again, I’m sure we won’t have to resort to such measures~!” 

Maki shivered at his Captain’s malevolent air, giving Iwaizumi an apologetic glance. “I-it won’t happen again! I promise!” 

Oikawa nodded. “Good, now let’s continue!”

After the initial setback, things went fairly smoothly. While they definitely weren’t playing their absolute best, the fear of extra practice hours kept things in order on Oikawa’s side of the court. Keeping an eye of Hinata, Oikawa noticed that there was definitely some improvement in his receives, although his sets and serves were still mediocre at best. What he didn’t have in skill, the younger boy made up for in speed, something that very few high school players, and not even many professional players, would be able to match. 

It was honestly refreshing to see someone with such raw determination that didn’t revolve around pure talent, and it reminded Oikawa of when he and Iwaizumi had first started getting serious about volleyball. The innocent enthusiasm that had all but vanished in him after years of hard training just to be beaten by the naturally talented, was something that overflowed from Hinata, and suddenly it made sense, how much better Karasuno had become, with the presences of this singular, glowing player. 

Hinata really was an exceptional person and Oikawa wasn’t sure why he was the only one very obviously head over heels for the younger boy.

“Oikawa-saaan!” Said boy yelled, waving over at him excitedly. “Toss to me!”

Oikawa grinned. On the other hand, it meant that he got the bright haired player to himself.

“Incoming!” Maki shouted to Matsukawa, who nodded, focusing on the ball flying over the net, which he met with a smooth receive towards where Oikawa was waiting.

Oikawa backed up, preparing to toss the ball up. A quick glance and time seemed to slow as his and Hinata’s eyes met, a fiery connection that instantly decided the location of the ball.

A silence settled over the court, surprise plastering the faces of the players, just

to be broken by an unsurprisingly menacing voice.

“What,” Iwaizumi ground out. “The hell.” A pause. “Was that.” 

“Um,” Oikawa rubbed the back of his head. “A quick?”

The stupor was broken and suddenly everyone was talking. 

“Wow, Hinata-kun! That was amazing!” Yahaba exclaimed, jogging over to the net with the ball he had retrieved from his side of the net. “I thought that dark haired teammate of yours- Kageyama was it?- was the only one you could do your super quick with!”

“That wasn’t the same quick,” Kunimi, who had moved to stand near Hinata, commented. “There was something different about it.”

“Ah,” Maki sighed poetically. “A quick that reflects the heartfelt emotions of two hardworking players, built out of passionate- mmph!” Oikawa’s hand suddenly found itself over Maki’s mouth

“Aha! Sorry Maki-chan, my hand slipped!” Oikawa laughed, fixing his teammate with a menacing look, trying to convey the extent to which Maki needed to shut up.

Once Oikawa’s hand was removed, Maki gave a sly grin, before walking off towards Matsukawa. 

Oikawa looked back towards where Hinata was being crowded by the Seijou players, who were obviously impressed that he didn’t need Kageyama in order to play well. All the Seijou players were built off of hard work and dedication instead of enormous natural talent and were more than happy to welcome a like minded individual into their circle. 

“Really Hinata-san, you should leave Kageyama behind and transfer to Aoba Johsai. We could use a player like you,” Kindaichi remarked smoothly, discontent obvious in his voice when he spoke Kageyama’s name. 

Hinata waved him off. “I can’t! I’m going to be the ace of Karasuno, just like the small giant you know!”

The team let out a sigh of disappointment. “Ne, Hinata-kun, you’re always welcome to come play with us though! Next time you should be on my team and try some of my serves!” Yahaba offered excitedly.

While Hinata smiled happily at the attention, Oikawa let out a small grin of his own. The opinion of his team mattered and even though he would have been completely okay with continuing to keep his infatuation with Hinata a secret, it felt nice to have their approval.

“Hey. What’re you smiling about?” Iwaizumi said, coming up beside Oikawa and  slinging an arm over his shoulders. 

“Nothing really,” Oikawa replied. “Just thinking.”

“That’s bad for your health you know,” Iwaizumi sniped, though in good fun if the soft smile on his own face was any indication. 

The two stood in silence for a moment, watching their team plus one.

“You two would do each other good,” Iwaizumi muttered, not looking away from the scene.

Oikawa turned in surprise. “Eh? Iwa-chan, are you saying I made a good choice?!”

Iwaizumi turned his head and glared. “Don’t get the wrong idea Trashykawa.”

A sigh.

“It’s just, there’s things I can’t help you with you know? But I think Hinata can. He’ll force you to work harder to succeed just so you can see him smile. And you’ll do the same for him.”

“Iwa-chan! You  _ do _ have feelings!” Oikawa gasped.

“Shut up! I’m trying to be nice here you idiot!”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out. “Never mind. Iwa-chan is just a jerk afterall.”

Iwaizumi looked away, the tips of his ears pink. “Whatever! Just don’t do anything stupid!” With that, he walked towards the rest of the team, leaving Oikawa standing alone.

Another smile graced his face as he watched Iwaizumi ruffle Hinata’s hair, much to the youngers chagrin. Having his team’s approval was one thing, Iwaizumi’s approval was another. They had been friends since the early years of their childhood and despite the whole growing up and apart phase of their lives, they would always be there to back each other up.

It was comforting to know that Iwaizumi had his back.

“Oikawaaaa!!” Hinata’s orange hair poked out from where he was surrounded by Seijou players, waving one arm frantically trying to get his attention.

Oikawa put his hand over his mouth to cover a snort, walking leisurely over to the ecstatic looking player.

“Captain!” Yahaba patted Oikawa on the back in a friendly manner. “Maki-senpai said that you’re buying drinks today!”  
“I’m wha- Maki!” Oikawa shouted, looking for the pinkette, who had conveniently vanished from sight. 

“Oikawa! Oikawa! Can we really get drinks from the machine?” Aw crap. Hinata’s got such a cute, puppy dog look on his face that Oikawa can’t refuse without feeling like he’s kicked said puppy. 

“Aha… yeah, of course! You can choose whatever you want Hina-chan!” Oikawa finished with a smooth smile. 

“Uwah! So cool!” Hinata’s eyes sparkled. “You’re almost as cool as Captain Daichi!”

“Come on Hinata-kun, let’s go!” Yahaba tugged on Hinata’s arm, pulling him away from Oikawa. The two were fast friends apparently, but it wasn’t really all that surprising as Hinata tended to have that effect on people.

After a long process of sorting out how wanted what drink and who was in charge of the bill (as usual Oikawa  _ did _ end up paying; part of the problem with being captain he supposed), the group of teens interacted casually, enjoying the moment of relaxation. Oikawa sat on a park bench, watching Watari, Yahaba and Motomu inconspicuously place leaves, twigs and other random objects into Kindaichi’s hair. Unfortunately, the moody teen noticed pretty quickly and drenched them all with his water bottle. Oikawa held back a snort, resigning himself to shake in a quiet fit of laughter.

“Oikawa?” At his name, Oikawa looked up to see Hinata fidgeting in front of him, drink in hand. 

Oikawa tipped his head to the side questioningly. “Hinata? Whats up?” 

“Ah! Uh, nothing!” Hinata’s cheeks went pink. “I, uh, just came to sit with you! Since, y’know, you’re the one who invited me and all!” With that, Hinata plunked himself onto the bench next to Oikawa, staring resolutely at his feet.

Oikawa let a smile slide onto his face as he leaned back onto the bench, closing his eyes as he felt the cool breeze on his face and Hinata’s ever glowing presence next to him. 

A weight fell onto his shoulder and Oikawa’s eyes snapped open to see Hinata’s head resting casually against his shoulder. While Hinata’s face was hidden by his bangs, the tips of his ears glowed red, a colour which was quickly overtaking Oikawa’s own face. 

Oikawa waited to see if Hinata was going to move, but the orangette didn’t make any move to indicate he was going to shift anytime soon. That aside, Oikawa exhaled the breath he’d been holding and closed his eyes, relaxing against the bench with Hinata’s head warm against his shoulder in the cool evening air.

With some of the tension out of his body, Oikawa was more sensitive to the boy next to him, and that included the tremors - shivers? - that seemed to wrack Hinata’s body. Having been too occupied with other thoughts, Oikawa hadn’t felt the nightime weather, but being that they were both sweaty after the match and Hinata was still just in a T-shirt and shorts, it made sense that he was cold.

Shifting slightly to pull out his gym hoodie from the small bag he had taken with him to the court, Oikawa draped the sweater over Hinata, who’s head instantly popped up in surprise.

“I-wha?” Hinata spluttered in obvious confusion.

Oikawa grinned, reaching a hand out to ruffle Hinata’s soft curls. “You were shivering silly!”

Hinata blinked, before nodding his head seriously. “Mm. Thanks!”

“Yooo lovebirds! It’s getting dark, are you guys gonna sit there all night?” Maki of course had to interrupt what could have been considered a connective moment. It figured.

The two of them broke apart, avoiding each other's eyes as they started heading back home, trailing the rest of the team, who spoke loudly and cheerfully, seemingly (but probably not) unaware of the inner turmoil both Hinata and Oikawa were currently experiencing. 

And if they noticed when Hinata slipped his hand into Oikawa’s, they didn’t say anything.

 

___

 

Dinner was a spectacle all in itself. 

Although Iwaizumi hadn’t necessarily intended on actually staying, you didn’t simply refuse an offer given out by Oikawa’s mother. So while Iwaizumi had been all but dragged into the house, Oikawa silently prayed that his family could at least not make a big deal out of dinner.

Of course, that was too much to ask.

“It’s so exciting to finally have you here Shouyou-kun! Tooru refuses to talk about you; something about not wanting his old mother to mess with his social life!” Akisa laughed, much to her son’s chagrin. 

“A-ah, I’m sure that’s not it at all Akisa-san! But, um, it is really nice to sit down with you guys!” Hinata blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Uwah! So cute! I can’t believe you managed to hid this little gem for so long Tooru!” Oikawa shrunk back as his mother fixed him with an accusing stare. 

“Now, dear, Tooru’s just feeling shy is all,” Kin tried to placate his wife, to little success.

“The boy’s got that from you, I swear Kin. Young boys should be brave and brash, not timid and awkward!”  
“Gwah!” Oikawa slammed his head on the table, narrowly avoiding his plate. “This is why I never have people over, you do nothing but embaress me!”

His parents blinked owlishly from where they had been arguing. 

“Now honey,” started Akisa. “You know we only do it because we care.”

“Pfft. Mom, if Daisuke hadn’t already learnt how to put up with me, he never would have stuck around. You terrify people away,” Misaki snarked, throwing an arm over her husband’s shoulders. Daisuke laughed nervously, choosing not to say anything.

“Well, I think you’re very nice Akisa-san!” Hinata said matter of factly. 

Iwaizumi, sitting a seat away from Hinata next to Oikawa, paused from eating and shot the orangette a purposeful look. “You’ve done it now,” he said despondently.

“Hmm?” Hinata turned to glance questionly at the older boy. And then he was dragged back into Akisa’s arms. 

“Awwe! Shouyou-kun, I declare you worthy! Welcome to the family, make sure to invite me to your wedding!! I want lots of grandchildren you know!!” Akisa gushed, snuggling the confused boy against her chest.

“Wha-MOM!” Oikawa shouted, jumping up from his seat, cheeks turning a furious red. 

“It’s a bit early for that dear… you really are going to scare the poor boy,” Kin lamented, signing heavily before turning to his enraged son. “I’m too young for grandchildren, make sure you two use protection.”

“Shouyou-kun’s a boy you know,” Misaki muttered, a hand over her face. “Really, you two are so dense…”

Oikawa, who was dangerously close to passing out if the flush across his face and the heavy, panicked breathing was any indication, gaped at his parents’ declarations. 

Finishing his meal and placing his chopsticks across the bowl, Iwaizumi stood up. “Thank you for the meal,” he said, nodding his head at Oikawa’s parents. He walked over and lifted the dazed Hinata from Akisa’s arms and pulled Oikawa out of the room by the back of his shirt and down the hallway to Oikawa’s room.

“There. You’re welcome,” he said, depositing the two in the room and walking to the door. “I’m going home, make sure not to do anything indecent Trashykawa.” With that, the door was slammed shut and Oikawa and Hinata were left on their own. 

Hinata blinked, turning to Oikawa. “You’re parents are sorta weird you know?”

Oikawa groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Agh, tell me about it.I am so, so sorry Shou-chan, I should have warned you.”

Hinata smiled brightly. “It’s okay. They were fun too! Akisa-san is a little scary, but she really does seem like nice person.”

“How come you call my mom by her name and not me,” Oikawa grumbled, taking notice of the (really not that important) detail.

“Ah, well, she asked me to, what was I supposed to say?” Hinata stuttered.

“Oh? So if I asked you to call me by my name, you would do it?” Oikawa peeked through his fingers to gauge Hinata’s reaction.

The younger boy flushed. “I-I guess? Maybe? I could try,”

“Do it then, Shou-chan, call me Tooru!”

“What? So suddenly? Ah, I don't think I can!” Hinata waved his hands in front of him, flustered.

Oikawa pouted. “So mean! We’re friends aren’t we?”

“I-um, okay I’ll do it!”

A moment of silence.

“T-Tooru-kun!” Hinata whispered.

“Hmm? What, I can;t hear you Shou-chan! Gotta be louder!”

“Uwah, I said, Tooru-kun!!” Hinata announced loudly. 

Oikawa blinked, before realization settled in. 

_ “Oh. My. God. He actually said it, what do I do?!”  _ Oikawa was internally panicking. 

While Oikawa was panicking, Hinata was staring intensely at the floor, face red and looking like he was about to internally combust. 

The door slammed open, revealing Misaki. “Hey! Stop flirting and listen up! Mom says Shouyou-kun has an early train ride tomorrow, so you better let him sleep little brother!”

Oikawa slammed his face into his pillow as his sister flipped the light off.

Damn it.

He really, really hated his family sometimes.

 

____

 

“H-hey Tooru-kun?”

“Hm? Whats up Shou-chan?”  
“I-I just wanted to thank you for having me over this weekend! It was really fun!

“Ah, yeah, don't worry about it! It was the least I could do, considering how often you let me hang out at your place.

“Tooru-kun?”

“Yeah?”

Oikawa felt a touch of pressure on his cheek as Hinata stood up on his tippy toes, pressing his lips against Oikawa's cheek in a chaste kiss. 

“Shouyou?! What-?”  
“Heh.” Shouyou smiled, his whole face lighting up as he ran towards the loading platform, waving as he yelled. “I’ll see you next weekend, right?”

The train whistle blows, leaving Oikawa clutching at this cheek, a blush on his face as he watches the younger boy run off..

“Yeah,” he said quietly, a soft smile gracing his features. “Till then.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this literally took me forever, despite the fact that I pretty much had it done in December. Sorry bout that, but what can I say? University is kicking my butt.  
> Anywho, this installment is ending here! But, that said, I am interested in making this into a series of short 2-5 chapter works, with a few oneshots for some events that don’t need a whole fic dedicated to them. The reason for this, is that I want to do so much work for this series and I love the groundwork I’ve done with ISYWR, but I’m not sure how much time I can dedicate to writing it. (Plus, I get distracted and work on other stories as well. Currently looking at doing a series of fics about a Haikyuu!! Pokemon AU.)  
> So, thanks to everyone who’s followed me thus far and sent me words of appreciation for my work. Once I get the series tag up and running on AO3, go give it a follow alright?  
> Drop a comment if you enjoyed! I enjoy reading about your guys’ thoughts and feelings!  
> Love you all and looking forward to seeing y’all on future works!  
> -Jay~


End file.
